demonkingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ginta Hanabishi
Ginta Hanabishi is the main protagonist in the manga/anime series, Demon Kings. He is the accursed child of Sayuri Hanabishi and Aoki Hanabishi. Plagued with a special curse at birth, Ginta was considered an anomaly and a bane to his parents, resulting him being thrown down on cliff to be left for dead. He was found by his adoptive father and mentor, Genma Sakurambo, who has taken care of him since that day forth. Gina's curse bestowed upon him the hidden genes of the Mazoku Demons that had passed passed several generations of his family and ended up flowing through into him. Sayuri is a relative of Sanoko Hanabishi, a descendant of Gilgamesh, and a full-blooded Mazoku. Ginta became the Cursed Fiend of the demon, Toshin Enishi, who was instructed using Sanoko's Mazoku DNA blood. Ginta eventually comes to terms with who he is, and how he'll support the Human World in the struggle for control of the great Demons War Conflict. Ginta was given a prophecy to fulfill by either saving the Human World from impending doom or eradicate the world based on an ancient tablet given to him by a mysterious oracle. Ginta makes it his sworn duty to uncover the truths of the demonic prophecy, and discover the hidden roots of his heritage. To complete this goal, Ginta sets out on a journey under the tutelage of Cologne. Ginta is brought together by Cologne to form a group known as the Spirit Warriors with him as team leader, comprised of some of Ginta's greatest allies and adversaries such as Yusuke Saotome, Ginta's best friend, and Kai Szasazu, Ginta's arch-rival. Ginta's knack for saving the world against dangerous adversaries has caused other characters to nickname him as "humanity's savior". |} Appearance Personality Ginta is a happy-go lucky individual who initially has an extremely simplistic viewpoint on life. He originally believed there only to be two sides: a good side and a bad side. Over the years, Ginta gradually developed a more realistic outlook on the world (courtesy of Cologne), especially when viewing prime examples of some morally ambiguous individuals such as the Demon Kings. Ginta's outlook on the world became more tied down with his love for fighting. He is very friendly, and loves meeting new people. Ginta treats almost everyone with a high level of compassion, showing respect to his loved ones and even his enemies. Before his training with Cologne in preparation for the Dragon Riders, Ginta was somewhat impatient, and fought more closesly rooted to his emotions, as well as being more easily swayed to attack on impulse if heavily provoked. After undergoing Cologne's training, Ginta's whole spirit and state of mind became quite relaxed and calm, keeping his composure in nearly all instances. He is capable of keeping a clear mind, not letting his emotions cloud his judgments. While he still fought using his feelings as a guide, he became more engrossed with fighting, as well as more in-tune with his spiritual being. As a result, Ginta began to rely more on his skill as a martial artist as well as using his calm mind to aid him in future conflicts. This would become a necessity in his confrontations with most of his opponents since his battle with Kai. Ginta is also quite honorable, loving a good challenge, and appreciates when his opponent is fighting fairly. Ginta has also been described by Cologne as innocently selfish. He prioritizes a challenging fight over more important matters such as the fate of the world. This is best shown when Ginta spares the life of some of his more notoriously dangerous enemies such as Souketsu, Kai, and Mukuro. Despite this, Ginta is usually a selfless guy who is willing to help somebody if they need some assistance. Ginta can be naive at times, which leads to some people mistaking him for an idiot. Ginta is a confident and fearless person, always willing to take on any challenge no matter how stacked the odds are against him. Ginta's personality took a drastic turn during the semi-finals of Dark Festival tournament, on account of Toshin's cruelty towards mankind, as well as kidnapping Yula Kaito. He became a lot more impatient and aggressive (similar to his early incarnation), and his fighting style changed from a passive-evasive style, to brutally fighting his opponents with no care in the world to how much harm he causes to others or himself. Ginta became increasingly violent and determined to rescue Yula at all costs. He regressed to a one track mind, which ultimately led to his his death and sacrifice at Toshin's hands. Ginta became more angry, but was able to channel the anger into a burst of reiki. After Ginta's revival, all excitment and thrill he had for fighting had almost completely vanished when his human body and spirit were expunged. Only a small portion of his former self existed in his reborned demon body. From that point onward, Ginta became more ruthless in his fighting, showing no mercy to anyone. He always went all out from the start rather than suppress himself initially, so that he could defeat his opponent quicker. Ginta's dual spirits from his human and demon halves display a unique contrast between the two: His human half is less human of a person and has a disturbing level of love for battle, while his demon half views the world in different shades, as not everything is what it appears to be. Ginta's demon half also hates prolonging fights, as well as tries his best prevent the risk factor of the situation from growing out of his control. Ginta's positive attitude and outlook on fighting returned to him when Hinageshi completely restored the human component of him. Ginta has the natural instincts to detect an individual's intentions based solely on searching their feelings and soul. Ginta is also a very forgiving person, not holding any personal animosity towards Souketsu for kidnapping his loved ones and almost devouring them, Kai for committing mass genocide and stealing Yusuke's soul, and even forgave Toshin for his kidnapping and sacrificing of billions of lives, and breeding with females. Due to Ginta's positive influence, this gained him some very powerful allies and friends who respect him immensely. His respectful demeanor and innocent love for fighting has gained Ginta the respect of even some of his worst enemies. Character Relationships *Yusuke - Best Friend/Ally **Yusuke is Ginta's closest friend and ally. The two are extremely skilled martial artists who attended the same school. Yusuke was apart of a gang and initially disliked Ginta's carefree attitude. He shows his initial distrust with Ginta when the two teamed up to fight off the Devilman Gang. Afterwards, Ginta managed to defeat Yusuke in a fight, choosing to spare his reputation and make up for that loneliness he had been feeling. Due to Ginta's kindness and mercy, Yusuke re-evalutated his personality, developing respect for Ginta, and considering him a true friend from that point onward. Yusuke remained a friendly rival to Ginta for quite a long time. Since then, Yusuke has gone out of his way to help Ginta in his mission to uncover the mystery behind the demon's prophecy. Ginta and Yusuke have a brotherly relationship, with Yusuke acting as the older brother. Their roles can switch however and the two are extremely protective over one another. Yusuke expressed this when he went berserk due to Ginta's death. Toshin has stated that among all of Ginta's friends, he is most protective over Yusuke, due to the history they share together and how close of a bond they have with one another. Like brothers, Ginta and Yusuke do sometimes make jokes about the other. Yusuke has sworn to protect Ginta at all costs, willing to give up his life to help a friend in need. In return, Ginta has promised to attend university with Yusuke together. Ginta and Kanicho's friendship is so strong, either one always knows how the other is feeling, no matter how far apart they are. In the epilogue, Yusuke attends Ginta and Mukuro's wedding as Ginta's best man. *Souketsu - Friend/Rival/Ally **Originally quite antagonistic towards Ginta, Souketsu was introduced as Ginta's arch-rival at the time. Initially, Souketsu cared very little about Ginta, and saw him as worthless opponent. He began to develop an interest in Ginta when he witnessed Ginta's impressive victory over Yusuke. As a result, he wanted Ginta's body to feast on. Their rivalry intensified when Souketsu kidnapped Shinobu and poisoned Genma. Ginta's hatred for Souketsu increased the more Souketsu provoked him with the lives of his loved ones on the line. Throughout their fights, Ginta was learning more about Souketsu's past as a full human, as well as the inner turmoil eating away at him. After Ginta managed to stalemate Souketsu, Souketsu grew bitter and vengeful, plotting his revenge scheme on Ginta. Ginta and Souketsu's rivalry remained this way up until Souketsu's defeat at the hands of Ginta in the Tottori Mansion, where he later developed a grudging respect for Ginta. It was during this fight where Ginta began to understand Souketsu, and began to talk to him as if he wasn't any different than he was before his transformation. This action earned him Souketsu's respect as Ginta still saw him as human. Their relationship began to improve when they were forced to team up against Lorca Kishibu of the Dragon Riders. Ginta thanked Souketsu for helping him, returning the favor by helping Souketsu conquer his past conflict with the Rare Hunters. Ginta's fearless attitude, and utmost trust in one of his greatest adversaries caused Souketsu to eventually have a change of heart throughout the course of the Dragon Riders ordeal, utimately leading to Souketsu reforming himself for the better. As a result, it is Souketsu who lays his rivalry with Ginta to rest for good. From that point forward, Ginta and Souketsu's relationship has improved to the point of treating each other like brothers, with Souketsu taking the older brother role. Ginta and Souketsu have somewhat of a playful relationship, sometimes even taunting the other; a sign of a close bond between the two. Souketsu, like the other Spirit Warriors, is very protective of Ginta, shown in how angered he was when Toshin killed him. The two also share quite a bit in common with their struggles as half-human/half-demon hybrids, giving Ginta and Souketsu another connection to further build on their impeccable friendship. *Naraku - Friend/Ally **Like all of the other main members of the Spirit Warriors, Naraku was initially antagonistic towards Ginta. She is a member of the Minamino Tribe, a warrior species of humans who pride themselves on their ability to fight. As a result, she developed an interest in Ginta, due to his unusual background. Despite being enemies, the two didn't harbor any grudge towards each other. Upon their next meeting, Ginta and Naraku were once again enemies, but held no animosity towards each other personally. Their relationship improves greatly during the Dragon Riders conflict where Ginta gladly accepted Naraku's offer to help the protagonists in their struggle against the Dragon Riders. In preparation for the Dragon Riders arrival, Ginta underwent training with both his masters, Cologne and Sakurambo, and Naraku. Naraku taught Ginta more about his level of reiki control and new ways to manipulate said reiki. This training session developed Ginta and Naraku's relationship, as they both learn more about each other's past. Ginta promises to help Naraku overcome her own inner demons, displaying the massive amount of respect the two have for one another. The respectful nature of their relationship carries on for the rest of the series. An interesting aspect to their relationship also comes from Ginta's willingness to help Naraku overcome the obstacles of her past. He goes out of his way to help her find some closure with the massacre of her family, something Naraku is eternally grateful for. There are times where Ginta and Naraku's relationship appear more than just friends. Many occasions has the two flirting with one another, and even the two entertaining the idea of being a couple. Naraku has stated she finds Ginta attractive, but remains that the two are just two extremely close friends. Naraku can sometimes get protective of Ginta, becoming furious and determined to avenge her fallen friend after Tarou killed him. She tends to take the role as Ginta's older sister. *Kai - Friend/Arch-Rival/Ally **As Ginta's arch-rival, Kai holds a large amount of hatred for Ginta. The relationship between Ginta and Kai has been less than friendly ever since their first meeting. Kai was angered by Lorca's defeat, prompting him to seek Ginta out. Upon realizing Ginta's potential, Kai decides to spare Ginta for the time being, so that he could kill him in a much more fitting manner. Ever since his initial defeat to Ginta, as well as finding out about his grandfather's untimely death, Kai has made it his sole mission to murder Ginta, regain his stolen pride, and bury his past for good. That day, Kai developed a grudging respect for Ginta that he would never admit to. Kai has gone on to antagonize Ginta and the Spirit Warriors for throughout the entirety of the Dragon Riders, Rare Hunters, and Saint Beasts conflicts. Ginta and Kai recognize each other as fierce rivals, valuing the competition the other grants them. Kai uses Ginta as a measuring stick for his own power and skill. He determines how close he is to accomplishing his goal by making Ginta his motivation and drive to improve. Ginta in turn finds Kai to be his most persistently challenging opponent, admitting to Kai that he values him as his most worthy rival. Despite the animosity between the two, Ginta has valued Kai's contributions to the team, and has even considered him a friend since the moment he joined the Spirit Warriors. Kai however usually insults Ginta, or just keeps to himself. Unlike with Kanicho and sometimes Excentriv, Kai doesn't underestimate Ginta, due to knowing what he is fully capable of. Although Kai desired to murder Ginta to finally accomplish his life-long goal, he has expressed his respect for Ginta in different ways: He outright refused to murder Ginta in the Gatokage Inn due to Ginta's critical condition preventing. Tomoe stated that Kai couldn't bring himself to attack his rival while Ginta couldn't even defend himself. Kai held off the fight until the two were on par with one another in their rematch so that he could have a fair one-on-one fight with Ginta to truly determine who is the superior fighter. During the Dark Festival, Ginta and Kai's relationship somewhat improves after they have a sparring match against each other. They offer each other advice, and put their fight on hold until after the tournament. Ginta thanks Kai for the advice, promising to fight him for real after they win the tournament. Although the respect between the two rivals was clearly evident, they remained adamant about not being on friendly terms. Despite this, Kai has shown his care for Ginta when he went out of his way to try and avenge Ginta's death. Karin stated that was the first time Kai has ever been willing to give up his life for anybody. Kai's world shattered when his dream to fight Ginta after the tournament was crushed. He became even more flustered and confused with Ginta's decision to leave for the Demon World for the next two years. Kai became bitter towards Ginta for stranding him in the human world with no way to catch up to his level. Unable to cope with his weakness, Kai came to the realization that he has failed to overcome his past. By the time of the Demon Kings conflict, Ginta and Kai are forced into a final confrontation both by their own superiors, and of their own accord to settle their rivalry once and for all. As a result of this fight, Ginta and Kai's relationship improves greatly. Although Kai still maintains his intense rivalry with Ginta, he later acknowledges Ginta as his closest friend in his fight with Kisara. Kai also willingly took Ginta's advice on training when Ginta pointed out the flaw in Kai's training regime. Kai's side of the rivalry stems from Kai's major obstacle shifting from his grandfather, and placing all of his inner turmoil onto Ginta. Ginta's side of the rivalry focuses on Ginta coming to an understanding about himself, and how to understand his lust for battle as a Human/Mazoku hybrid. *Shinobu - Friend/Ally *Mukuro - Friend/Love Interest/Ally *Hanabi - Friend/Ally *Sakurambo - Mentor *Cologne - Mentor *Sayuri - Mother *Aoki - Father *Mai - Sister *Toshin - Rival/Cursed Keeper/Enemy **Ginta and Toshin share a very unique relationship. Although they are introduced as enemies, they initially expressed nothing but respect towards each other and even seemed to get along. Though at this point during the Dark Festival tournament, Ginta has no idea who Toshin is, and Toshin is fully aware of Ginta and the purpose he serves to his plan. Throughout the tournament, Toshin has been making himself more aware of Ginta's ability and vast potential. He displays his amazement at how far Ginta's raw talent and dormant power extends. Toshin was shown to be quite impressed with Ginta's performance against Shura and Hanzo, realizing then that he needed to set his plan into motion faster. During the days leading up to the finals, Ginta and Toshin became fierce adversaries, with Toshin's Ceremonial Rebirth plan requiring the sacrifices of millions of individuals, some including Ginta's loved ones like Yanagi Kaito, as well as Ginta himself. Ginta grew to resent Toshin for his mistreatment of humanity, and his absolute lack of empathy and disregard for the Human World. Toshin in turn was deep within his own sorrow by that point. He told Ginta he both respects him as a rival and adversary to his ideals, but completely despises him because of the burden his curse put on him. Toshin also feels that as Ginta's cursed keeper, he has the right to sacrifice him so that he could regain his own inner peace. Ginta had nothing else on his mind but to absolutely beat Toshin to a pulp. Toshin grew increasingly disappointed in Ginta due to Ginta's potential tapping out nowhere close enough to satisfy Toshin's requirements. After Ginta's resurrection, he managed to satisfy Toshin's insatiable need to have a thrilling no hold barred fight to the death with him. After Toshin is defeated, his motives are revealed, which convinces Ginta to not only forgive Toshin, but chase after his discarded soul in the depths of the Demon World. After Ginta leaves for the Demon World for the next two years, he manages to reconstruct his relationship with Toshin. In the Forlorn of Hope Saga, it is noted by both Ginta and Oyuki that Ginta and Toshin had become a lot closer after spending two years in Makai together. Ginta and Toshin are foils to one another: both are Cursed Fiend children who feel the need to find a true standing in life. Both of their parents had them fend on their own to survive, but Ginta was embraced by Sakurambo because of his curse, while Toshin was outcasted and condemned for his. *Sanoko - Relative/Cursed Keeper Instructor *Hinageshi - Ancestral Relative/Superior *Gilgamesh - Ancestor/Superior History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Abilities Techniques Fight Record Trivia Category:Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Mazoku Category:Cursed Fiend Category:S-Class Category:Spirit Warriors Category:Gilgamesh Territory